Forbidden Love
by madame of music
Summary: I wrote this for s friend... I don't even know the fandom... Bluh. K for language and violence.


Things were different here. One was either born into Red, or into Blu. Red's were raised to be brutal, ruthless. They were born to be killers. They were also born into money. When they got hurt, they had medics galore, fixing their wounds. They lived in luxury. They were taught the fancy fighting styles.  
Being born into Blu was different. They were raised to kill as well, but they were raised with compassion. They were taught only to kill when need be, not when an enemy is seen. They were poorer than the red's. Often you'd see Blu's scrounging for food, thin and scrawny. They were taught how to survive, how to fight for that survival.  
At the beginning, the two factions lived peacefully. They did not war, they did not thirst for one another's blood. Now it was different. They lived on opposite sides of the city, and when they met up, there was always blood, no exceptions. Falling in love with a person from the opposite faction was absolutely, positively, forbidden.  
Which is why our dear Soldier is screwed. But before we get into that, let's learn some more about our little red trooper.

Being a soldier born into the red faction put him near the bottom of the caste system. While still not as low as the scouts, he wasn't very rich. He still lived in comfort, he was provided for. He never went hungry. But he lived in a moderately sized house, small compared to the Spy's grandeur mansions and lush living. He was raised to fight, and was expected to marry a girl and have more little soldier babies, per the societal norm.  
But apparently someone had other plans, for our Soldier has found himself head-over-heels in love. With an Engineer. A guy Engineer. From Blu team. And if anyone ever found out, he would be screwed.  
It was hard not to like the guy though. He was brave, and smart. And very, Very attractive. His rugged looks and kind eyes sent shivers down Soldier's spine every time he saw his shining smile. For a long time, Soldier hated him for making him feel this way. For making him feel feelings that could get him killed immediately, if the Red Leaders ever found out.  
At first it was easy to hide, just a little crush. No one could ever tell, and Soldier had never talked to Engineer before, just seen him, as a notable on the Blu boards. But then one day Engineer approached Soldier, and asked him to meet him outside both of the faction compounds, way out where there were no trees, only battle scarred lands, from before, when the factions used to battle each other for real as a way of easing tensions. When people would die in the sick, twisted games they played. Then a brilliant Red Engineer designed the simulators. Now they battled in a connected interface, run by their minds. It was safer, and no one died. Although blood was still spilled in reality, that was only the stupid classes, wanting to prove their worth by fighting like the old days. These fights were mostly made up of Heavy's. Heavy's were crazy son of bitches.

When Soldier arrived at the abandoned building he had agreed to meet Engineer at, he was already waiting for him. Leaned up against a wall, hands in his pockets. Soldier suddenly felt very nervous. He was conscious of every inch of his body. Engineer looked so cool, leaning like that. So sleek, polished, while Soldier looked grimy. He even looked cool walking towards him.  
'Soldier.' Engineer said, pulling Soldier towards him. Soldier gulped with nervousness. He had never been this close to Engineer before. He had never thought he would be. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks.  
'En-engineer. Hi. U-uh. So is there a r-reason you wanted to m-meet up? To trade intel or s-something?' Soldier couldn't keep a stutter from his voice. Some brave warrior was he. Couldn't even talk to a cute guy without becoming a nervous wreck. How was he ever supposed to become the fierce warrior his faction demanded him to be?  
'What? A guy can't ask a cute Soldier on a secret rendezvous or something?' Engineer said, words tinted with the slightest bit of southern twang.  
Before Soldier could say anything, he felt a warm pair of lips on his own. He stopped all thoughts, deciding to ignore everything about how wrong this was, and just go with it. His hands came up to wrap around Engineer's neck, fingers lacing delicately through the bits of hair that stuck out from underneath Engineer's helmet. He was  
blushing a deep scarlet colour, not unlike his factions customary colour.  
These happenings occurred at least once a week, the two men meeting up in their secret hideaway. They're relationship deepened considerably in the first year.  
Sometimes they talked of running away together, of toughing it out on the outside of the city, outside, where the could build a home and live in peace, days of fighting behind them. One of Engineer's greatest aspirations was to lay in a field of something called flowers. He had read about them in a book, and was fascinated with them ever since. Soldier promised him that one day, his wish would come true.  
His wish never came.

'Come on Sol! It'll be fun!' Soldier's best friend, Scout had been begging him to go to this old building he had found with him all week. Scout wanted to explore it. It was dangerous. Not only was it old and abandoned, whatever structure that hadn't rotten probably rickety, and barely there, but it was also right on the edge of Blu territory. They could get attacked by Blu. But Scout was persistent, and finally Soldier agreed. And so, a few hours later, Soldier found himself standing in front of a building that had to be 200 years old, easy, with a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
Scout, of course, ran right in as soon as they arrived at their destination. He ran around the place like a hyperactive puppy. Soldier trekked behind Scout, begrudgingly following behind, making sure he didn't get hurt.  
After Scout had gotten his fair share of wandering time, they stopped to rest on the bottom floor. Some other Red faction members had come, but they were outside, playing around with a strange black and white round thing they had found.  
Soldier had started to nod off, when the door of the building slammed on its hinges.  
'Blu faction members are coming! Everyone, get your weapons!' He heard one of the Heavy's shout. Shit.  
He jumped, hearing a few rounds go off, and the first thing on his mind was to get Scout and get the hell out of there.  
Soldier found him in a room, standing over a familiar body, evil smile on his face. He ran over, and sure enough, there was his Engy, looking a little beat up.  
Scout looked over to him. 'Look what I found Sol. A Blu Engineer. He was in the middle of killin one of our heavies.'  
'I was not!' Engy cried out, receiving a kick from Scout.  
'Shaddup ya Blu scum. Beg for your life and I might let you go.' Scout looked dead serious.  
Soldier knew Engy was too proud for that. He knew he would never beg. He knew he was dead the second you saw him. His eyes became misty.  
'Just let him go Scout. He hasn't done anything. Please.' Soldier tried pleading. Scout wasn't having anything.  
'He's just Blu scum. What does it matter if he dies? I bet no one would miss him anyway.' Scout said, raising his gun.  
'No!' Soldier screamed, but it was too late. The now lifeless body of Engineer lay on the floor. Blood staining his once immaculate clothes.  
Scout, looking quite pleased with himself, walked out. Soldier stayed behind, tears now pouring down his face. It would have been a year next week that they had been together. A whole year, and now his precious Engy was dead. All because of Scout. Scout had dragged him here. Scout had killed the only person in this world who mattered more than life itself. He would get his revenge.  
He did get his revenge later on, using the few skills he had picked up from Engy. He rigged one of the simulated battles to make the in game wounds out of game wounds. Scout would be seen as a victim of friendly fire.  
But from now on, Soldier would go into battle, with a picture of his dear Engy in his mind. When he killed people in the simulations, the last look in his Engy's eyes was what fueled him. He became a great warrior, even being offered a position as a leader of Red. But he declined. Every day, he fought to bring peace to the factions, by attempting at breaking down the barrier's that kept the two factions separated. And one day, Soldier would go to meet his Engy once more, to rest an eternity in a place that saw no colour. Where faction didn't matter. Where he and Engineer could lie in fields of flower together all day, just watching the clouds go by like they wanted. One day, Soldier would be happy again.

* * *

A/N So I've never written Team Fortress 2 fanfiction before... This was part of that writing contest I did with my friends. This was kiwimango555's (on deviantart) fandom and pairing. It was actually really hard, and I don't like it very much. I had to create so much extra stuff for the story to make sense :U It's like an AU... Kinda.

I guess since this one is hella confusing at parts, feel free to ask em what the hell was going on in my head. I'll attempt at explaining.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
